Stand By You
by shirosaki47ichigo
Summary: On that one night, on June 17th. I not only lost my mother. I had lost my entire life. My home, my family, my memories, and my brother. I lost everything. But I had also gained something. And I will use it to fight for him and only him. I will protect him with my very life, even if I can't remember who he really is. ONESHOT!


**Heyy! sorry I haven't posted in a super long time. I swear school wants to kill people. Anyway this was fanfic I was working on for awhile and its all done. Just a oneshot so plz enjoy and don't worry I'm still writing Soul Of Music. Just need to get back on track with everything. Moving on, Enjoy! **

* * *

I remember, walking hand-in-hand with my mother, down the sidewalk near the river. For the last couple of days it had been raining, which caused the usually calm river to swell and gurgle with bone-crushing rapids. One of the odd things I remember was thinking how weird it was for us to have rainfall in the middle of June. It had been Tuesday, June 17th -I remember because that night was Taco Night.

We were going to pick up my little brother from the dojo that he went to. It was about time that he learnt how to fight; with how much he got picked on back then. I had told him I wouldn't always be around to help, and he obviously believed me -though I had only said that to get him to start fighting back.

My brother and I have always looked "weird" some would say- him more normal then me. He has bright orange hair, caramel brown eyes along with sharp features. Even though he was only 9-years old, he had tan skin. I, in contrast to him, had eerie gold eyes and white hair. Strange isn't it?

We had made it to the dojo, soaking wet. My brother was waiting outside for us, when he saw us his face lit up; with a big grin he came running.

"Shiro-nee! Kaa-san! I finally was able to beat Tatsuki in a match!" Our mother, Masaki, who has long, light wavy brown hair and brown eyes takes Ichigo's hand and starts walking back toward our home.

"That's great Ichigo, but I hope you didn't hurt her. It's not very- Ichigo watch out!" I remember hearing a loud splash and the panic voice of my mother; I had turned around to see what happened. I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw.

"It's not funny Onii-chan!" Ichigo had stood there soaking wet and blushing like a strawberry. It seems as though a truck passed by and sprayed the rainwater from the large puddle that had been on the side of the road. I'm not sure what was stranger; this insanely mad weather, or the postman speeding around a corner on the wet and slippery roads.

"Here Ichigo," Mom had grabbed her handkerchief out of her handbag and began to pat down my brother's face, "You'll catch a cold if you stay wet. What an irresponsible driver."

"I'm gonna punch him in the face just like I did with Tatsuki!" Ichigo exclaimed enthusiastically -maybe a little too much -I grinned.

My mother, on the other hand, wasn't so amused, "Now, Ichigo, violence is not always the answer. You must learn to settle matters without your fists."

But Ichigo didn't seem to have heard a single word of Mom's lecture. Instead, he had punched the air and bragged, "You should have seen me mom! I was _great_! Sensei said that no one had been able to beat Tatsuki in a year or so! And Tatsuki even said I had improved a lot!"

I had smirked and said with a teasing cackle, "Sounds like lil' Ichi here has a crush."

"I-I do _not_!" His cheeks reddened, "Girls are gross!"

"Oh," I taunted, "So you prefer boys instead? Wait 'til Dad hears that one!"

"Shiro you mustn't tease your brother," Mom scolded gently, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, "I'm sorry King."

"King?" Ichigo laughed, he looked up at me with those big round eyes. I instantly gave up on being the big-mean-brother when he threw me that goofy smile of his.

I had ruffled his orange hair, "Yeah, King, that's been your nickname for quite some time y'know."

"Why King though, Shiro-nee? You're older than me shouldn't you be King?"

I gave him a teasing smirk, "I may be older but I'd do everything in my power to protect my King and so I am the horse who keeps the King from falling." Flicking him in the forehead I remembered turning around and looking at the raging waters of the once calm river of Karakura Town. I wish I had never done that, I wish I had paid more attention.

I seemed to have entered some sort of trance because the next thing I knew the sound of my mother's cries is what tore my gaze away. I had looked away from the river. I had felt the feeling of dread that settled deep within me as I saw my little brother run towards the river and my mother running after him. It's like time had suddenly slowed down.

For once in my life I didn't know what to do; I didn't know how to act or even how to speak. I turned my gaze to where my brother was running towards. My breath stops as I looked and saw a woman standing by the water's edge, soaked to the bone. For a second I thought she was a Seishin.

When I was younger I found out I could see beings called Seishin also known as spirits, when my brother was born it seemed he also inherited the same thing. It seemed he couldn't tell the difference between the living and the dead.

Taking a closer look at her I then realized that the air around her was dark and twisted. She wasn't a normal Seishin at all, she was something else. I had broken through whatever spell I was under, time had started moving again as I raced for my little brother. I knew that I couldn't let him get near whatever that thing was.

"Ichigo! Stop! It's not real!"

He had only kept running, like he couldn't hear me. Which I suspected he couldn't over the storm.

Running faster I had passed my mother, in a couple more strides I would be there to get my brother away from that thing. I jumped the last couple feet tackling my brother down, rolling around we had landed right behind the woman. I remember feeling sweat run down my neck as I had felt a dark power surround her. The air in front of her started to shimmer. I had squinted my eyes to see what it was I was looking at. I remember hearing the distant sounds of my brother screaming as I stared into the eyes of a monster. The skin on the top of her head had started peeling away in half. I was horrified as I saw some sort of red goo on the top of her head slowly climb out and connect to the monster behind her.

I had shut my eyes and wrapped my arms tightly around my brother. After what seemed like years I still had felt no pain, I slowly opened my eyes and turned back around only for my heart to have dropped and my eyes to water.

The smiling face of my mother with her eyes glazed over looked back at me as she fell on to my shoulder will always remain attached to my mind. All thoughts stopped at that moment, my body had shut down and I had let instinct take control.

I don't remember anything that had happen after that, only bits and pieces. I remember waking up in the water just floating underneath but I wasn't actually drowning, I could breathe fine.

The sun was setting; it had illuminated the water around me. I wanted to close my eyes and just to go back to sleep but I felt a pull at my chest. Ignoring it I had sank further in the water until the pull became harder and harder.

Hard enough that I was thrown out of the river on to a grassy hill.

I looked around me and realized I was still there at the river. But I was all alone.

"Kaa-san! Ichigo!" I didn't know where they were or what happen to that monster.

"KAA-SAN! KING! WHERE ARE YOU?" I knew staying there wouldn't do any good.

I had quickly gotten up and started walking in the direction of our house. Well, I would have if I didn't hear someone crying. I turned around to see a small boy crouching on the ground near the water a mile away from me. I had started walking towards the kid; I thought I might as well check if they were alright.

Getting closer I noticed that the kid was pretty scrawny and then I realized that the kid had orange hair! I knew it was Ichigo.

"Ichigo! OI KING!" I had started running with one thing on my mind. I needed to get to Ichigo now!

* * *

My body wouldn't stop shaking. My hands wouldn't stop sweating. My mind was thinking of only one thing at the time.

'My king, my little brother - can't hear me, can't see me, and can't even remember me. Our mother is gone. No one remembers me; no one even made a grave me. My body was never found and my brother…. My little brother and my sisters-' I clenched my hands turned away from the house. From my house and my family.

Walking down the last road I had took when I was alive; I ended up at the river. The one place I hated more than ever. But also the only place I could really go to and clear my head. This was always Ichigo's and my favorite place. I looked up at the setting sun and I remembered a conversation I had with him while we were walking home.

~_Flashback~_

"_Onee-chan! Onee-chan! "A boy about 7 years old with orange hair and big bright caramel eyes jumped right in front of me. Pointing his finger at me while giving me an adorable pout._

"_Onee-chan! Have you heard a single word I said?" He came up to me and poked me in the stomach. "Oi! Stop that "I took his hand "Sorry I was thinking about some stuff. Anyway let's get going" He brightens up and starts running up ahead towards home. "Oi king, stop running everywhere! " Whispering to myself "sheesh how much energy can one kid has."_

"_Hey Onee-chan" looking down I notice Ichi staring at the sun that was setting. "What is it?"_

_He looked back up at me, titling his head towards the sun "What do you think of the sun when it sets? " My eyes widen and I look back at the sun. "Well when it sets it makes me kind of sad since the day is over and some people aren't always able to see something that nice. But also I feel sort of happy because then even though this day is over there is always tomorrow right?" I look down at him. He seems to be deep in thought, head looking up with his finger on his chin. He looked at me and smiled._

"_Mom said almost that too. Although she thought it wasn't sad at all! Onee-chan is really smart." He laughed. "Onee-chan? Do you think maybe we can come back to the river tomorrow? "With those puppy dog eyes I knew he had me "Sure king. Now let's go before dinner starts. Otherwise goat face will eat all the food." He looks surprise "Your right! Come on Onee-chan we need to go! "He grabs my hand and runs in the direction of our house._

"_Oi I didn't mean we can run there! Oi king! "_

_~End Flashback~_

To think those times were over. The thought of never being in his life or any of their lives cut through my heart.

My tears poured down my face as finally my mind took in thoughts that I would never be heard, or touched by anyone again. Their memories and my existence had faded, and I thought will I really just fade away so easily.

"I can help you "

I would never forget the voice of the man that changed me.

I turned around to find a man wearing a black Shihakusho with a white haori. He had brown hair with square glasses. His eyes had shown nothing but kindness, yet something in the air around him was off. I didn't like him.

"How would you help me?" Giving a small chuckle he walked towards me until he stood only inches from me. His eyes had look down on me as he was a couple inches taller.

"My boy, I can help you keep your family safe. I can help you keep that little boy that you care for so much, safe. Or would you rather I leave you here to rot away and become the same monster that took you away from your very family."

He reached out his hand and placed it on my head "If you accept my help, I can guarantee your revenge as well." He smirks, taking his hand off my head

"Well?" I turned my head away from him and looked to the spot where I had lost everything. I could feel that is was a trap. That all he would do was use me. But, the thought of never seeing my family, my little brother tore my heart apart.

I knew exactly what my answer would be and judging by his smirk, he also knew what my answer was.I had took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, my mouth opened

"I accept "I'm doing this for my brother, I'm doing this for them. "

"Well now was that so hard. I never gave you my name have I? My name is Sousuke Aizen." He walked past me going up the hill. "Follow me"

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I looked to my side at him as he looked at me

"To your home and to your brother. That is the only way to help." Confused I tilted my head as he continued

"I discovered a way for two souls that are almost identical to be able to merge into one. This has never been done before and I'm quite interested in what will happen to those souls. Especially since one soul has left their body forever and slowly on the way to becoming a hollow."

He walked ahead of me, leaving me in my thoughts. I wondered what a hollow was. Was it one of those monsters? Then I realized. "So I'm just some kind of test subject" He only kept walking.

"Not exactly" He stopped and I realized we were outside of my house.

"Both you and your brother are."

* * *

I crouched in front of my sleeping brother. Wishing that I could run my hands through his hair like I had always did before whenever he started having a nightmare, just like in that moment. He whimpered as he tossed around, trying to get away from something.

"Such a cute little boy "I had to grind my teeth as Aizen walked behind me, putting his hand on Ichigo's forehead.

I stood up quickly "Don't touch him!" He only smiled at me, removing his hand.

"So much anger in you. But never mind that are you ready? "I only nodded to him; I didn't know what would happen. I knew what I was doing is selfish, but I couldn't leave my brother alone.

"Just do it fast "

He only nodded and placed his hand on my forehead, as he did the same to Ichigo.

"Lay down next to him "I had listened "This will hurt and you will be in a deep sleep for a little while until Ichigo will need you. His memories will also transfer to you. That is all I know that will happen the rest will be up to you both."

I only nodded as I looked at my king. Fearing the worse I grabbed his small hands. Or at least I tried to but they only passed right through him. My heart clenched as I hear Aizen muttered some sort of Incantation. I felt some sort of energy run through me, it had felt warm.

Then Aizen had said one last word and all I had knew was pain that came from my head and my chest where my chain was. I looked to ichigo and noticed he was surrounded by a blue light and that a chain had appeared on his chest. His chain had started coming towards me as I noticed mine was going to him. Both of them intertwined, twirling around each other. I looked down at my hand as it became solid. I looked up only to have my heart stop.

Ichigo had been slowly fading away. I knew that was when I had felt true fear.

"No. No. NO! STOP PLEASE! STOP THIS!"

I shoved Aizen's hands away and wrapped my arms around Ichigo. I could finally touch him, but I didn't want this.

"My my, I did not expect this at all "I didn't trust my voice, so I didn't speak to him. "This won't do at all. You are taking his energy without even realizing it.

My you are powerful, but I can't have you doing this."

I heard him shuffling when I felt a sharp prick on my arm. I looked down to see a needle as the green liquid was injected in to my arm. My head had started spinning as I saw Ichigo glowing even brighter as he started becoming whole again. I looked back

"What did you do?"

Aizen merely placed the needle inside his robe "I shut down your spiritual power so it wouldn't overpower poor Ichigo. Your energy is still being taken, you just can't fight back." \

I nodded towards him and looked back at Ichigo as my eyes started to grow heavy.

"Why did you help?" I just knew I would not like his answer.

"Because you interest me, but your brother interested me more. The potential he has" _Potential?_

"What do you mean potential? "

I couldn't stop my head from spinning.

"I will let you find that out. But your dear little brother shall be my pawn." I would never let that happen.

I thought and with the last of my strength I sat up, turning to look at him.

" Don't think for a second that I don't know who you really are, I may not know what exactly you are but I knew people like you. My brother is not weak. With my help we WILL destroy you if you ever come near us. "I breathed slowly to calm myself "You felt too much like that monster that killed my mother and me to be truly kind. I guess I'll just start my revenge on you first when I awaken."

He only smiled, but his eyes had turned cold as he started talking.

"I guess we shall see then, just how strong your revenge is. If of course, you remember." With a pleased smiled he stood and walked away from me.

My vision had begun to blur as I had fallen back on the bed. I tried to look at him one more time but he walked away through a white light. I tried to move my mouth. I wanted to ask him what he meant but nothing had come out. My vision was slowly covered in dark spots. One thought had crossed my mind before everything had become blank.

_**Who am I?**_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Just a little something that I thought was adorable and sad. **_

_**Again soul of music is still going and I hope I can post a new chapter for you guys soon. Bye Bye**_


End file.
